In wireless communication systems that utilize Very High Frequency (VHF) and Ultra High Frequency (UHF), whip antennas are used. The frequency range of a whip antenna is a function of the capacitance and the inductance of the whip antenna. Additionally, the accuracy of the frequency response is dependent on the number of resonant elements in the antenna, i.e., Inductor L and Capacitance C (LC) pairs. Further, the capacitance and the inductance of a whip antenna depend on the shape and size of the whip antenna.
A whip antenna is typically fabricated by using a helix injection molding technique. Using this technique, the whip antenna is wound helically into a predetermined helical shape and size to form a mold. Thereafter, the antenna material is injected into the mold to form a helical shape. The number of helixes and the gap between helixes in a whip antenna determines capacitance of the whip antenna and the number of LC pairs. Whip antennas fabricated using helix injection molding techniques are limited to supporting narrow ranges of frequencies due to practical limitations in the shape and size of the whip antennas. The limitations in shape and size may result to inaccuracy in frequency response at higher frequencies
In order to support multiband and wideband coverage, whip antenna designers are faced with the challenges of complexity of design to achieve a desired frequency range and maintaining accuracy levels of the frequency response. Overcoming the limitations in a whip antenna fabricated using helix injection molding is technically difficult and expensive due to the shape and dimensions required for practical use, such as for example a two-way radio.
Therefore, whip antennas designed by using existing design methods have a limited frequency range and issues with maintaining an accurate frequency response. A need thus exists for an improved antenna and a method of forming the same.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.